The Rising Wings of a Robin
by KizzenNekoLuzZeBatgangYJ
Summary: How easily innocence can be taken from a child. Richard Grayson is the youngest member of Haly's circus and is one of their most favorites prodigies. Tony Zucco murders this child's parents when he is nine years old. But with every traumatic event comes a series of difficulties followed by the uprising of something great. Bruce Wayne sees this kid as something great, his Robin.


****...** is a translation**

**-Neko Marī**

**Cat**

Batman swings through the night. Near the outskirts, he hears something. A train. He follows the sound and lands. He hears laughter... But then something sudden. "Raymond!?" The voice belongs to a small child with a strong accent.

"Calm down, Dickie Bird. The train will stop." A boy with a bit older voice and no foreign accent replies. Batman couldn't take the chance the train would stop. He runs. The other boy ran in front to push the other out of the way. Batman grabs the boy in front of the train and they land together on the ground as the train passes. Once it's safe, batman releases his arms. The boy is small, can't be more that 7 or 8 at the most.

The train stops, the last car ending near the three. The begins speaking in another language that Batman has never heard in his life, more like yelling, probably wanting out of the grip Batman has on him for his safety. "He wants you to let him go!" The older hisses. Batman lets go of the young child who runs straight to the other. "Who are you?"

"Not many don't know who I am."

"We don't."

"I'm Batman." ((Yupp)) the boy's eyes widen. Not the younger's. "What was your friend speaking?"

"Romany. I don't know it too well. But he knows 10 languages. English isn't one he is fluent in."

"What were you two doing?"

"Racing the train."

"What about your parents?"

"It's non of your business. We knew what we were doing."

"You both nearly got killed."

"Raymond! Richard!" Yells a woman. A man and women run to the two.

"Raymond, go back to your trailer and stay with Raya and Zane like were are supposed to be." Says the man.

"Dick and I were just having fun." Responds Raymond.

"Your fun puts our son in danger. Now go, Raymond."

"What happened?" The woman asks Batman.

"Raymond I guess got in front of the train and your son pushed him away. I got him out of the track."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble..." The man says as the boy's mom seems to be interrogating Richard in Romany. "John Grayson, that's my wife Mary and my son Richard. Raymond seems to get Richard into trouble a lot. They normally end up fine but I just hate when they race the train. Anyways, we need to get inside. Thanks again, Batman."

Batman nods as the family goes inside. Richard looks behind, icy bright blue eyes contrasting with his pale white skin and raven black hair... He smiles. Batman nods and adds a rare smile back to the child. That night, he waited longer and saw the tent go up. Then left. Gotham was quiet.

The next day, Alfred reminds Bruce that he is meant to attend the Haly's circus an hour early for a special tour. Bruce Wayne had given a big donation to the circus multiple times because it's one that's been going on in Gotham since the 1800s.

Later that day, Bruce arrives on the circus grounds. He hears laughter of multiple children. "Tag! Your it Miranda!"

"No fair, Raymond! I just tagged you!"

"Oh well, your it, Miranda." Says another female voice.

"Where is Dick anyways? He's missed almost the whole game." That catches Bruce's attention till a gruff hand lands on his shoulder.

"May I help you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Bruce Wayne." He says with a friendly smile.

"ah! Mr. Wayne! Jack Haly, nice to finally meet you."

"Mr. Haly, have you see Dick?"

"You playing hide and seek, Zane?"

"No. He disappeared."

"Can't say I have seen him. Why don't you kids look around for him and I'll keep my eye out."

"Is he alright?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah, he's just a kid. Where would he go? Just ran off maybe and got distracted."

"Does he get in trouble often?"

"Not on purpose, no. He doesn't know English very well, misunderstands a lot. Most everyone here though knows at least one of his other fluent languages. He's only nine though. He doesn't know any better."

"I see."

We walk around. He explains the posters. "The kids running around, they are apart of the Prodigy Act. Raya, Raymond, and Richard on the trapeze, Zane juggles and is a knife thrower on top, Miranda Kane is a left over member of her parents' animal act. She stayed and the rest left. Richard Grayson has been in acrobatics with his family, who you'll meet, since he was 3 and can perform more stunts than even his parents. Raya was a runaway. Strayed without a whole story at age 8. She wouldn't tell us anything. I'm pretty sure her parents are dead. She's been practicing with Richard and his cousin on the trapeze now for about two years. The act is only a year. Raymond is a violent and daredevil child who influences basically what the rest do in terms of more trouble than they already cause. He's been here his whole life like Richard and Miranda. He didn't get to begin till he was 7 though. Zane was a stray as well since he was 5. A scar runs down his face, his parents would beat him. One day he ran away. He's been a knife thrower and began juggling a few years ago."

"What's the age range?"

"Richard who is 9. Zane is 13."

"That's pretty young."

"Our other big act has a familiar face. The Flying Grayson's. Our biggest attraction. John and Rick Grayson were born into it. John married a gymnast, Mary Loydd/Grayson and Rick married a girl from another act, Karla. John and Mary's son is Richard Grayson and John Grayson is Rick and Karla's son."

"What makes a nine year old keep showing up?"

"His family. That's why. They've been in this circus since the early 1900s. The Grayson's are a historic act, not one that just comes and goes. Richard is the youngest member of the circus right now, awfully loved too. That, and he's due to be on the junior Olympic team. Still a circus performer but he's being trained to compete big time. He's also the only one in the world of even the best of the best acrobats that can perform a quadruple summersault."

"That's impressive." Bruce replies.

"Mary used to be able to do the quadruple as well and when John was younger he could but John is older and Mary has back issues every now and then."

"Do you know who it was who began the circus for the family?"

"No, I do not. Actually, the first three are unknown." Bruce sensed it was a lie. "Records aren't kept in the circus."

"Oh."

"Huh... Rain. Why don't we go inside."

Later that night during the show, Bruce watches the prodigy act in amazement. He was watching the trapeze. Richard was clearly a true prodigy. He even performed the famous quadruple. Then in the final when the Grayson's performed, he was on a lot too. But then the finally of the act came and Richard sat on the platform. The net was removed. His mother kissed his forehead then jumped. When she landed... The wires to the trapeze snapped. Gasps sucked the air out of the tent and a dreadful scream could be heard. Bruce watched dazed. As everyone began to leave the tent to get the children out, Bruce glared.

The boy climbed down the ladder and fell on his knees next to his mother. Bruce saw she wasn't dead. She held her son's hand. That's when another scream/cry of despair and agony could be heard. The police begin to arrive about five minutes later with the ambulance. Bruce stood by, watching the boy. Then an officer tried to get the kid away. He screamed at the officer who harshly grabbed him. Richard screamed, kicked, and cried. He was beginning to get violent as the officer refused to let go. But the poor thing had no chance the way he was thrashing all his energy away.

The ambulance finally got to Mary Grayson. She was still alive, so was Rick. Richard only kept up his violence for escape until he heard that announcement. Mary was dead... They took the bodies and away. By them, the boy was warn down. The officer dropped him to the ground after Haly scarred Gordon for letting an officer do that. But the silence of the kid didn't last long. When Haly began approaching him, Richard ran. He ran out of the tent. Bruce followed. He found that Richard slipped in the mud while the rain poured. He sat up on his knees and wept like that.

Bruce walks cautiously towards him. He takes off his coat. The boy crying was beginning to get quiet again as Bruce approached. "Hey, Richard..." Bruce said calmly and cautiously. Another sob escaped his mouth accidentally. Crystal clear blue eyes watch the billionaire as he walks closer slowly. Richard doesn't move, merely watches as tears and rain drizzle down his face, his raven black hair hanging in his face. Bruce kneels down finally. "My name is Bruce Wayne." The boy is completely quiet by now. Bruce puts the jacket around Richard's shoulders and over his head then gently picks him up. "It's wet out here. Let's go back in and get you dry." Bruce suggests.

As he walks in with the nine year old orphan clinging to his neck and waist, he saw that Gordon was looking for the boy. "Where did he run off too?"

"I have him, Commissioner."

Haly walks over. "Bruce Wayne? What are you still doing here?" Gordon asks for both.

"I couldn't leave. I needed to be sure he was alright. I saw him run out back. He fell in the mud." Bruce hands the boy over to Haly.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Haly leaves with him.

Gordon and Bruce talk. "What's going to happen to him?"

"Send him to an orphanage... But the orphanages are full and won't take a boy who is from the circus, unamerican, and not mention he doesn't even know English. He's also a gypsy, many people aren't fond of gypsies."

"But he's nine. He has to go somewhere. Why not the circus?"

"I'm worried if it was a murder, they'll come back."

"Then what about me?"

"What?"

"I'll take him, till he has somewhere to go and he's safe."

"Bruce, this is childcare, not just any childcare. He's foreign to everything here. This circus is all he's ever known."

"Alfred and I can teach him."

"But this is childcare."

"I can handle it. The boy needs me. Someone who understands. And there is plenty of room in the manor. At least till he finds a home..."

"I guess... I'll talk to services and pull some strings as well as with Mr. Haly."

Bruce sits and makes a call to Alfred. "Sir, I saw what happened on he news. Why aren't you home yet?"

"There is a boy. That was is family that fell. They don't knew where they are going to put him so I want you to prepare a room."

"You are bringing him home, sir?"

"Yes. I'm going to foster him. At least till he can find a more permanent home."

"Very well, sir. I shall prepare a room."

Haly is walking over to Bruce. "The commissioner tells me your willing to take young Richard in."

"If that is alright."

"What makes you so special?"

"I have similar experience. My parents were shot down in front of me when I was eight."

"I've heard. He wasn't trying to run away from you when you brought him in, that's always good."

"What do you think is best?"

"For him to stay here but the commissioner insists that is not an option. So... I guess it is better for him to be with you rather than a stingy foster home waiting for an idiotic couple. The other thing, the circus is being asked to leave tomorrow and I think that best as well. They said it was a murder. I know it was. Dickie told me that he saw what happened before the show, that's why his friends were looking for him. He saw a man who he saw earlier tinkering the ropes."

"Did he tell his parents?"

"They thought he was over thinking and rubbed it off."

"Why didn't the ropes break earlier?"

"During the prodigy act? Those kids are all under 110 pounds and there is only three of them on the trapeze. They didn't tug on the wires."

"Hm. How is Richard doing?"

"His voice is hoarse and he's finally calmed down since you brought him back in. Just a little muddy."

"That's good."

"Still has a long night. I'll give him a break and pack his things. I know what he'll want."

Once Gordon has everything sorted, he talks to Bruce. It's been agreed that Bruce can foster Richard. The child is left alone, the other kids told not to approach him. Bruce decides now he should try and talk to his new foster son. Bruce sits next him on the bench, startling Richard into jerking away. Bruce notices something about Richard he didn't see before. He has a piercings in one ear, cartilage and lobe. A hoop in the cartilage and small sphere in the lobe.

"It's ok. It's only me. Remember? I'm Bruce. Remember me, Richard?" But in response, a confused look is returned. "I forgot, you don't know English." And in an unexpected response, Richard shakes his head.

**Do you know French?** He asks.

"Oui." Richard responds.

**Your going to be coming home with me and love with me for next few weeks till we can find a good home for you. Is that alright?**

**What about the circus? I don't want to leave! I want to stay here!** Another tear slips down his cheek.

Bruce puts an arm on the Richard's shoulder. **I know, but they don't think it's safe. It will be hard, Richard.**

**My name is Dick...** Dick jerks away and crosses his arms.

**My name is Bruce.**

**I know... You said so twice.**

**I didn't think you understood.**

**I am not fluent in English. But I understand simple things.**

**So, where do you come from, Dick?**

**I'm a Romanian Gypsy. Big coincidence.**

**That's interesting.**

**What about you?**

**I've lived in Gotham my whole life. But I have seen much of the world. I probably haven't seen as much as you, but I do travel often. Mostly for my work.**

"Dickie, can you come here?" Asks Mr. Haly

Dick gets up. Bruce watches the two chat. Haly hugs Dick. The other performers. Especially the youngest, were all gone at that point, probably asleep. When Bruce thinks it's appropriate, he approaches Haly and Dick who now has a backpack and small red duffle bag.

The two were speaking in what Bruce guessed was Romany. "If either of you want to get up early enough, before 8, then you can come back tomorrow. Is there anything else I need to get him?"

"I can buy any necessities and clothes he'll need. Does he want to go back to see of there is anything else he wants? He can bring what he wants."

Haly asks Dick in the language. Dick shakes his head. "You sure?" Bruce asks, looking down at him. Dick nods.

Gordon walks over. "Haly, if I can talk to you so I can get a file ready for Dick. And Bruce, if you could bring him down to the station tomorrow or the next day so I can finish it off as well as ask him a few questions?"

"I'll see if he feels up to it."

"Right, take your time."

"One more thing, the funeral. Will they be able to have one?"

"The circus doesn't have money for that." Haly answers.

"I'll be glad to pay for it. I can give you a call, we can talk about it."

"I guess if you want."

"Maybe you should take Richard to the manor, he's a child and needs sleep." Gordon suggests. Bruce looks at Dick, he does look worn out.

"See you later James, talk to you later, Mr. Haly." They all shake hands.

Bruce and Dick walk away. Bruce has Dick put down the duffle and his picks the child up and carries the duffle as well. On the short way to the car, Dick falls asleep, his head resting on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce puts Dick's things on the trunk and buckles Dick in the passenger seat.

When they get to the manor, Bruce awakes the child and carries him inside. The rain had stopped awhile ago. He brings Dick to the bathroom first and wets down a face cloth. Dick is dull. He sits tiredly on the counter while Bruce cleans him off a bit after falling in the mud. He wets Dick's hair a bit the get mud out and dries it with a towel. Feel a bit better now? Not all covered in mud. Dick doesn't react. Bruce sighs and carries Dick out. He decides to bring the boy to what his new room for awhile would be. The luggage Dick brought was next to the bed. **The bathroom is through that door and of you need me I am on the other side of the hall. The older man is Alfred, you can also ask him if you need anything. I'll keep my door open so you can find me. Will you be alright, Dick? he explains. Dick nods. Why don't you get in some more comfortable clothes or pajamas and I'll be back in five minutes.**

When Bruce comes back, Dick is dressed in a t-shirt and soft plad pajama pants. He had fallen asleep already on the bed. Bruce is gentle to put the covers over the small child and leaves quietly.

Dick makes it through the first night, probably because he was too tired to comprehend. In the morning, Bruce checks for him at 9. Dick isn't in bed. "Dick? Where are you?" He looks around. Then he sees a pair of crystal clear blue eyes peaking from the other side of the bed. "There you are..." Bruce sighs with relief. He walks around and sits next to the boy who was reading a book. **What are you reading?** Bruce asks. Dick shows the book to Bruce who can't read it. **Do you like to read?** Dick nods. **Awfully quiet this morning. Did you sleep well?** Dick nods again. Bruce gets up. **You hungry?**

"Nu." Dick answers.

**You need to eat something. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.** Dick only shakes his head. **Alright. I'll be in the kitchen.** Dick watches Bruce leave.

The entire day, Dick stays in the bedroom reading. Bruce is surprised. Dick had taken a shower but then he went back to reading. Checking on the boy and having a short conversation with him every now and then but Dick didn't want to leave. Bruce saw the tear stains and asked if he needed company but Dick was stubborn and would ask to be left alone. Same thing would happen to Alfred.

The next day, Gordon calls asking to talk to Dick, now that he's probably a bit settle than he was that night. **I don't want to.** Dick states.

**Jim Gordon is a nice man, Dick. He just needs you to tell him a few things and get information for your file. Dick doesn't answer. I know, it's hard... But you can't put yourself away forever. I mean, it's only been two days but there are things that's need to be taken care of. I don't want to be a stranger to you either. Your free to talk to me and whenever you want, you can begin with English as well.** Dick is still quiet. **Alright, what do you want?** Bruce lifts Dick off the ground and sits him on the bed. **What do you want? We can walk around Gotham, watch a movie, go out for dinner, we can talk, play a game, go somewhere fun in Gotham, anything. What do you want to do to be active again?**

Dick breaks out in tears. "I want to be home..." He cries. Bruce brings him into his lap and rocks him back and forth.

"I know..."

Once Dick settles down, Bruce has Alfred take them to the station where they see James Gordon. "How are you doing, Richard?"

"My name is Dick." Dick states bluntly.

"Alright, you doing alright?" Dick doesn't answer that. "How about you sit here then while I talk to Mr. Wayne."

They go into the hall. "I have a bit of good news. To start, Tony Zucco has been confirmed as the murderer and Dick's uncle, Rick Grayson, lived. But he's paralyzed from the waist down most likely for life. He's weak right now, can't really move at all but he awoke from his coma this morning and is asking for his wife and son. He also mentioned Dick several times. You think he'd be able to see him?"

"I think he'd love too."

"That's good. So, I'm going to get his height and weight for his files and ask him a few things he remembers from that night. I guess I'll have to ask if he knows Spanish."

"He knows ten languages and simple English."

Bruce waits outside the room for a half hour. Dick comes out and like a magnet goes automatically behind Bruce as he stands. "What's wrong?" He sees tear stained eyes.

"He saw the newspaper hung in my office on the investigation board. He began crying when I began asking about Zucco."

"It's just soon, that's all." Bruce suggests and picks up Dick who clings his arms around Bruce's neck and legs around his waist.

"The file is complete and we made an office copy. If you could sign a few papers as well, that'd be great."

"Sure thing." Bruce follows I to the room as well. He has Dick sit on his lap as he goes through multiple papers to sign. When he is done reading and signing, he looks at the file.

Full name: Richard John Grayson

Date of Birth: December 1, 1996

Place of birth: Ploiești, Romania

Ethnicity: Roma/Gypsy

Religion: Christian

Cultural group: Romany

Skin: white

Eye color: Clear blue

Hair color: black

Height: 47. 9 inches

Weight: 59.5 pounds

Age of scale: 9 years, 4 months, 2 days

Family (known): Mary Loydd Grayson (mother: deceased), Fredrick John Grayson (father: deceased), Karla ((I got no idea)) Grayson (aunt: deceased), Richard Grayson (uncle), Jonathan Grayson (cousin: deceased), other family is deceased or unknown

Illnesses: none

Bruce reads the description and records about his life and any injuries and major notices from the circus. Once everything is filled out, they leave. Bruce explains the situation with his uncle and Dick agrees to go see him.

When they get to the hospital and to the room Dick's uncle is in, Dick walks to the side of the bed. Tears form in his eyes. Bruce listens as Dick begins speaking in his native language. Rick mumbles a few things back. Bruce peeks in to see tears falling down the boy's cheeks, he begins talking again in a more whimpered voice. Then a doctor walks up to Bruce. "I'm sorry but we are going to have to ask for you two to leave, we have to give Rick his medicine now and replace the bag." She says not so kindly.

"Alright. I'll get Dick." Bruce turns and walks in. **We have to go now.**

Dick looks up at Bruce, tears falling down his cheeks. "No..."

**Yes, we have to let your uncle rest.**

**I don't want to leave.**

**It doesn't matter. We have to go. Say goodbye.**

**Please, I don't want to leave.**

"Mr. Wayne, if you could hurry along. You need to be out, now." The nurse states.

"One minute please. **Dick, now.**

**But I only just got to see him for a few minutes.**

**We can come back.**

**But what of we can't?**

**Please, come now.**

**No!**

"Mr. Wayne." The nurse demands again.

That's when Bruce finally just grabs Dick who starts yelling in Romany to try and get Bruce to put him down. Bruce instead swings Dick to his hip. He carries the child out of the room and puts him down but keeping a tight grip on his wrist. Dick gets one last look at his uncle before Bruce drags him down the hall and stops him. He takes both of the boy's wrists and begins the punishment lecture.

**You don't say 'no' you do as you are told. I know you only got a few minutes but when someone asks you to do something kindly then you do it. You don't say 'no' like that to adults and especially not me. I am your guardian and I won't be defied like that. Am I understood?** Bruce explains firmly and a bit angry with Dick's behavior.

Dick doesn't respond. Tears falling down his cheeks like a faucet. He didn't make any noise though, his eyes were wide and he was turning pale. Bruce begins to realize something is wrong. "Oh no... Richard, Richard what's wrong?" He also says so in French. Suddenly, Dick collapses, Bruce catching him by keeping hold of his wrists. He gently lowers Dick's limp body to the ground, laying him gently on the floor. His eyes are still wide open and tears still escape. Bruce is on his knees now and snaps and claps in front of Dick's eyes, shaking his body and trying to ask if he can be heard by the child. "I need a doctor... I need a doctor!" Bruce calls out. Dick pants and his eyes finally shut.

A doctor comes to aid. "What happened?"

"He collapsed! He looked like he was in some kind of shock!" Bruce explains. The doctor picks up Dick bridal style and carries him to an empty room. He checks Dick's heart beat and blood pressure.

"I suggest, Mr. Wayne, taking him to a psychologist when he wakes up. Or wait till tomorrow. If he has another fit like that then he may have something wrong. Has this happened before? Any illnesses you know of?"

"No and no. I was taking him away from his uncle. He refused to come at first so I had to carry him out. I put him down and talk to him but he looked in shock and collapsed."

"Did he hit his head?"

"No, I don't think so."

"And accidents in the past two weeks that you know of?"

"Nothing I was told about."

"Well, I suggest calling someone who may know."

"I will." Bruce confirms.

Dick is out for two hours. He whimpers and cries in his sleep. Bruce goes out in the hall at one point and calls the number Mr. Haly gave him of something was wrong. "Hello, Mr. Haly?"

*Yes, whose this?*

"It's Bruce Wayne."

*Oh, hello, Mr. Wayne. How's Dick been doing?*

"Well, that's why I called. Has Dick his his head in the past two or three weeks? Did he take a bad fall or anything?"

*No, not that I know of. I can ask the other kids but I don't think he's fallen. Why, is something wrong?*

"I took him to see his uncle today. We had to leave but if had to carry him out. When I put down to talk he just collapsed. He's been out now for over an hour the doctor asked if he hit his head or anything."

*What's he been up to? Maybe he did something then.*

"Yesterday he refused to leave his room. I let him be. Today is took him to the station to talk with the commissioner and then took him here."

*Can a nine year have stress limits be pushed? What about sleep? Did he sleep the past two nights?*

"I'm taking him to a psychologist or someone who can talk with him. If it happens again or multiple times... I'm worried he may have developed something. He's been sleeping fine as far as I know. He read all day yesterday, some book in Romany. I only know four languages, Romany isn't one of them."

*And one more thing, off subject, the funeral. We can come back down for a day on Friday. Would that be good?*

"Yeah, I'll work that out."

*Thank you, Mr. Wayne. For everything and taking care of Dick.*

"It's no problem."

*Talk to you later.*

"Same." And Bruce hangs up. Bruce sits by the bed and strokes Dick's hair. It's another half hour till Dick wakes up. He opens his eyes. "Hey, squirt." Bruce says with a smile still stroking the child's hair. Do you want to go back to the manor? Tears begin falling down Dick's cheeks and he nods. Bruce leans down. Dick wraps his arms around his neck and holds on as Bruce picks him up. He informs the doctor they leave after signing a few papers. Then he takes Dick home.

Bruce carries Dick to his room and lays him in bed. "My head..." He whimpers.

**Does your head hurt?** Dick nods in response. **Why don't you try and sleep. I'll get you a glass of water.**

Bruce leaves the room. "You are home Master Bruce. How is the young master?" Asks Alfred.

"He has a headache."

"Do want me to treat him? Mr. Kent called. The league wants you present at the next meeting."

"Tell them no."

"They demand it. But I do believe you have a right to say no."

"I'll call Clark. You tend to Dick."

"Very well, sir. But you may not need to call."

Bruce goes down to the bat-cave. There is Clark Kent or rather Superman waiting. "Leave."

"No. Bruce, you haven't contacted the league what so ever in three days and there has been almost nothing of Batman."

"I'm busy."

"You have responsibilities."

"I have many. I am aware."

"Of we want this league to go public as planned, we all need to be helping out prior as planned."

"Oh well. The league can wait. I don't only have a very important case in Gotham right now but I also now have a child to tend to. That child is laying upstairs right now in bed after passing out in the blue of nowhere."

"Wait a minute... What!? When did that happen!?"

"Three days ago, I fostered a child who lost his parents, the case I'm working on is hunting down the murderer so the kid is safe for sure."

"No, whole story."

"I don't have to."

"Who said?"

"The kyptonite and the clock."

"Bruce, you having a kid in your care can endanger him."

"He's not just any kid though. There were no foster homes because they were full or they didn't want some gypsy circus kid who didn't know English! Where he going to go in Gotham? I had to do something! What happens of the sick man who murdered his parents comes after him?!"

"Wait... Circus gypsy? Who is this kid?"

"Richard Grayson, he was a performer in the Haly's circus. Tony Zucco threatened it for money and then half cut the trapeze wires."

"I've seen that circus before. They were in Metropolis for Halloween last year. Richard Grayson, wasn't he the kid in that prodigy act?"

"Yes, the youngest."

"He's pretty flexible."

"I know."

"So what happens when he is safe?"

"Look for a good family to adopt him."

An hour later, Bruce goes back upstairs to bed. He doesn't get to sleep though. He hears a scream filled with agony... It breaks into a cry. Bruce runs across the hall to Dick's room. He's still asleep. Bruce picks the boy up and runs his back. He begins to calm down and wakes up. Bruce sits and rocks Dick back and forth as the nine year old sobs. For the first time, Bruce noticed crystal blue eyes were darkening.

Weeks pass... Dick has barely spoken any words. Weeks keep passing, Dick has had 14 more outs since the first. He is diagnosed with a mental illness. The silent child reads often and rarely eats. He keeps to himself and is often in the dark with one lamp on to read. Bruce isn't around much either. The league goes public in a two months plus Batman is hunting Tony Zucco.

Dick was being taught English by Alfred but still wouldn't talk. By himself he's been reading multiple books and listening to conversations Bruce and Alfred have and combining with languages he already knows.

One night, Dick can't sleep. He glares at the door for a long time, wishing somehow he'd see his mother walk through and he'd realize he's in the trailer. But finally, he gets up out of bed and walks out of the room. Wondering around the manor, he hears something as he passes a room he peeks and sees Alfred walking out of a whole in the wall, a grandfather clock above it. Dick thinks quickly and runs. His acrobatic grace makes him light on his feet, no sound being made. He hides under the staircase where he knows there is a door and peeks open a bit. As Alfred walks away, Dick leans back. He feels around to find something surprising. It's an entrance to a tunnel... Dick crawls in. Spider webs meet his face as he crawls through nod probably the spiders who made those webs. At one point, he slips and begins tumbling down the manages to stop himself but still falls out the exit. Tossing himself in the air, he lands on his feet. He looks around in awe and begins walking till he hears the entrance of a car.

Bruce gets out of the car and looks around. He senses another presence. Alfred would greet him, Clark can't hide very well... Then he hears the silent echo of breathing. Cautiously walking toward the sound, he looks closely in the direction he believes the intruder is. Because he is almost positive on who it actually is, he is cautious about his appearance. When he has a confirming sight and is behind the child, he bends down and gently grabs him but tight enough he can't get free and run off and possible hurt himself. Dick jerks, startled and whimpers, tears falling down his cheeks. "No, no-" he tries to get him to stay still. "Calm down. Dick, calm down." Bruce pulls something out of his belt. He has no choice but to hold Dick's body ad arms against his chest as he puts a chloroform cloth over Dick's mouth and nose but still giving him room to breathe. "Shh..." He says. "Relax and sleep, it's ok, Richard. Your safe. It's only Bruce." Dick's whimpers die down as the smell takes it's effect. Bruce keeps his hold till he knows Dick is out, he feels his body relax and go limp. Gently he puts him down on the ground and puts the cloth away before picking the kid up bridal style and carrying him back upstairs. Alfred finds Bruce carrying Dick.

"What happened, sir?"

"Dick was in the cave. I don't know how, most likely by accident."

"Think he'll think it was just a dream?"

"He's nine, he's not stupid. He'll remember when he wakes up. He wouldn't calm down so I had to use chloroform."

"Think he figured it out?"

"I think you underestimate him if you don't think he put the obvious pieces together." Bruce finishes before bringing Dick upstairs to his room and laying him in his bed. Bruce sits in the chair that's in the corner of the room. While Dick sleeps, Bruce watches the security videos on the manor and cave. Dick's ability to get in is impressive. He also needs to check out that staircase.

Dick awakes three hours later. He sits up to see Bruce sitting in the corner chair, watching... He wears the familiar bat-suit but with the cowl down. Bruce gets up and walks over to Dick who is very confused. But he does remember. Bruce puts out his arms, expecting Dick to cling to him and be carried out. But instead, he crawls back. "Dick-" he gets back again but this time ends up falling off the bed with a loud thud. Bruce walks around to see the child on his back, legs up against the be. Bruce grabs him. Dick tries to get away at first.

"Let me go! Bruce, let me go!" He cries. Bruce is surprised, that's the first English sentence he's hear him say.

"Dick, stop. It's ok, I just want to show you something and talk to you."

"Then put me down!" Dick cries.

"Alright, alright..." He puts Dick down on his feet and he calms down.

"You hurt me..." He explains. Bruce gets on his knees.

"Where did I hurt you?" Dick pulls the neck of his shirt to show his shoulder with a bruise that Bruce had never seen before. "I did that?"

"No. You just made it hurt again."

"The. Who did that?" Dick doesn't answer. "Dick, who hurt you?"

"Zucco..."

"Tony Zucco?" Dick nods in response. "When?"

"The day he killed them." He squeaked. "I was watching but he saw me."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because there's nothing you could do about it. And it stopped hurting until you touched it."

"I'm sorry, Dick. I didn't mean that. But why were in the cave?"

"I didn't know!"

"What do you mean?"

"I found a tunnel and I fell. I didn't know how to get out because I was to short to get back in. I'm sorry." It was truly adorable listening to his innocent voice trying to speak perfect English but he did stumble every few words.

"Alright, it's not your fault. Now will you follow me?" Dick thinks about it then nods. The two walk to the clock then go down the stairs to the cave. "I began Batman 7 years ago to avenge my parents' deaths. I knew sooner or later you'd find out the longer your stay here becomes."

"You looking for him... Aren't you." Dick looks up at the man.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to grow up like I did and feel the need for vengeance. When deciding to foster you, it was because I could be there for you as someone who knows. People may say they understand but in reality they don't. But I do, you do."

"Why only foster me though?"

"Originally it was because I didn't want you to find out and have to live with it. But I've thought about it... You know now so that point was lost. That was my only point other than making sure you have a roof over your head with food and water as well as a bed. But I've seen multiple videos of your abilities and figured something out, you really are a prodigy at what you do. Getting in here also proved that. I know what you really want, you want to take down Zucco. If you tried now with only your acrobatics, he'd kill you. But with training and a mask... You'd make a perfect partner."

Dick has to process all the words to comprehend. "What do you say, Dick? Do you want to be my protégé?

"Yes." Dick answers firmly.

They work together.

They train together.

Dick continues his english. He learns about computers and science and so many other subjects. He learns how to fight and combine with his acrobatics which gives him the major advantage against Bruce. Dick has an incredibly flexible body, he can be in and out of small places easy, he's lighter on his feet, he has grace and quick reflexes, he can't be knocked down easily.

"You still need a name and a costume. I was thinking maybe-"

"Robin." Dick answers for him.

"Robin? Like the bird?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's... A family name." Dick doesn't want to tell his own secret...

*Mom... You're going to be alright.

And so are you. You are going to fly free again.

And so will you...

But somewhere else. Hope, growth and strength, that's you, Robin.*

The Robin costume was made. Black leggings and a t-shirt. Over top is an armored red vest with yellow straps down the middle and a yellow 'R' over a black circle over his left breast. His cape is black with a yellow inner lining. His gloves and boots (which are fitted to his acrobatic ability around his toes) are gray with punches. His belt is gold. His mask is a black domino with white optics to cover his now darkened to pearly blue eyes. As for his illness, he takes three different pills. Robin, the Dark Squire of Gotham.

The justice league had gone public a month before as well.

Bruce finds finds Zucco. Together, they put Tony Zucco away for the murder of the Flying Graysons. He dies of a heart attack though in the next month.

In October, the league finds out that the rumor's of Batman's partner are true when Bruce takes Dick to the cave. Alfred is taking his well deserved vacation and Bruce doesn't want to leave Dick home alone in case he breaks down or something and hurts himself or something else happens. *BATMAN: ZERO-TWO, ROBIN: B-ZERO-ONE* the computer announces.

"Did it just say..." Berry begins.

"I believe so." Answers Clark.

"That means..."

"We have to yell at Bruce..." They all turn around and give Bruce a glare. Diana, Berry, Clark, and Hal. "Bruce, you've got to be kidding."

"When was the last time I did that?" Bruce asks.

"What the heck is a kid doing here?" Hal asks. The child steps behind Batman, clutching his mentor's cape.

"Hal, Clark..." Diana points them out to let them know they are scaring the kid.

Bruce turns to realize that Dick is actually scared. He puts a hand on the child's back and leads him in front. Diana walks up to him. "Hello, my name is-"

"Diana Prince. I know." Dick points out. He points to Flash and says "and your Berry Allen," then superman "Clark Kent, and Hal Jordon because."

"You told him our names?"

"Actually, no. It was one of his tests to hack into one of the files I set up. So, in a way."

"Why?" Hal asks. "He's like what, six?"

"Nine!" Dick complains.

"It's none of your business, Hal. No one's business why I have him as my partner."

"What's his name?" Berry asks.

"My name is Robin."

"Like he bird?" He gets a nod in response.

"What's his real name?" Diana asks.

"His name is Richard Grayson. He was a circus acrobat in the Haly's circus."

"Hey, I've seen that show... Hey I know you." Hal exclaims. "Your little prodigy act knocked down my date."

"In my defense, that was Raymond. You called us brats and I laughed."

"You probably were insulting me in that gibberish."

"Romany. And I was."

"Raise your hand if you've seen his show." Batman asks. All members raise their hands. "Raise your hand if you jaw dropped." They keep their hands up. "It's settled that he's capable."

Batman talks to Clark, Berry and Diana. Hal sneaks out and nudges the kid. "Then I guess it's truths?"

"You called me a circus brat. Your in for a miserable next few years."

"But it was a year ago."

"Point being? Batman doesn't like you either."

"So, we can be buds. Right?"

"In misery."

"You know... I don't think your all that cute when your threatening me."

"Yeah, right."

"Alright, I lied. But I'm willing to put it aside and be buds. I can take you to an awesome skate park I know or playground or whatever you do for fun."

"I'll pass."

"Well... Fine. Then we aren't friends."

"I'm perfectly happy with that."

"Fine."

"Good bye."

Hal sticks out his tongue and leaves him alone.


End file.
